The invention relates generally to games of entertainment and competition and in particular to games of skill requiring manual dexterity, coordination, and some luck. Speed and attentiveness are necessary to play the game.
Games have been invented that relate to interests in all aspects of life and times. This game has a general relation to life in these times regarding trips to the moon to bring back samples of moon rocks. Simulated "moon rocks" (marbles) are used in the game.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a game generally related to the retrieval of rocks from the moon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game that will be entertaining and competitive for two or more players.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game of skill requiring manual dexterity, coordination, speed, and attentiveness.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.